Best of Both Worlds
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Note Co authored with melrocks622.Yami, Yugi’s darker half, is secretly a teen model. What happens when Yugi finds out? Pairing: Puzzleshipping, CRACK FIC. Hannah Montana lovers stay away.
1. Sexy Model Man

Hello kitykat556 is writing a story with melrocks622. I got this idea when I was hearing one of the worst songs in the world "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana, so we decide to make and equally bad fanfic. It's really bad so woot

**Summary**: Yami, Yugi's darker half, is secretly a teen model. What happens when Yugi finds out? Pairing: Puzzleshipping, CRACK FIC. Hannah Montana lovers stay away

**Pairing**: YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping) MalikxBakura (Theifshipping), JoeyxKabia (Puppyshipping), ShadixPegasus (?)

Millennium items still there (ig, Pegasus can read minds, Malik can take over people's minds)

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not us.

**CRACK FANFIC**

**OOC**

"Man I have to be quiet, so Yugi doesn't find out!"

Ring Ring (A/N: The phone is ringing)

"Hello Yami this is Seventeen Magezine we need you here at the photo shoot immediately."

"Okay be down in a few minutes." Yami hung up the phone.

**At The Photo Shoot: **

"Come on Yami pose for me baby. Give me some sugar fabulous man. Hey camera man let him take off his clothes a little and maybe you should too."

"Um, Pegasus maybe that is going a little too far."

"Excuse me camera man, but this is my model. I can see these beautiful pictures in your guy's mind and it's making me horny!"

"Um Pegasus can we just take the photo?"

"FINE Yami! So can you take your pants off?"

"Pegasus I am leaving!"

"There goes my top model and it is your entire fault Mr. Camera Man. "

"Hey Shadi! Get me a beer. Thanks again!"

"Oh hey, Yami welcome to Shadi's Homie Hangout!

"Yeah yeah, just get me my beer."

"Okay well I have a question, what did Pegi-kun do this time?"

"Well he told me to take my pants off and told the camera man to undress to."

"Oh I have to give a lesson to Pegi-kun about cheating. I told him not to do that."

"Ah Shadi your a mess!" Duke joked.

"Ah Duke when did you get here!" Shadi replied.

"Long enough to know the whole story!"

"Aaak! You eavesdropper!" Shadi said. "Well, time to call Pegi-kun!"

Shadi picked up the phone and dialed Pegasus's number," Yes Pegi-kun I need you to explain your photo shoot with Yami!"

"Yami told you! Well I can explain!"

"Well aren't they cute, huh Duke." Yami said smiling at their lover's spat.

"Yeah, sure Yami!"

"Well I got to get back home."

"See ya!"

**At Yugi's house:**

"Ahh, what a beautiful day! Time to go to Target to get the new issue of Seventeen Magazine. I can't wait to open it I heard they have a new issue of Dueling Monthly and an order form for the hit CD Music to Duel By, how wondrous."

"Hey Yugi don't forget to by me OK Magazine."

"I won't Grandpa don't worry!"

"Ah here it is Seventeen Magazine, the best magazine in the world, finally in my possession, how great. Hmm, it says Shadi's Homie Hangout is getting a lot of business. Also Joey first single is a mega hit and is super popular. I heard he has a fan club, but he has recently come out of the closet and told the entire magazine he is looking for a boyfriend. Kabia, the inventor, has been asking Joey on dates, but Joey hasn't replied. This is so great!" Yugi said. "Huh what's this there is a new section called Pegasus's Model Clients and tons of people that are famous models have asked for him to sponsor them, but he declines because he only wants one client which is Yami!" Yugi took a pause "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi I didn't want you to know because it is very awkward."(A/N: Yami went back in his body)

"What so you just go off when I am asleep, modeling for Pegasus."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad, besides it is not my fault it is just something that happened!"

"That is not something that just happens Yami! How many people know about this?"

"Well let's see I believe it appears everyone did except you and now you know, so everyone!"

"Did Tea know about this?"

"Yes then she died. YAY!"

"That is not something to 'yay' at Yami!"

"Well excuse me Yugi! I don't need to like everyone you do!"

"Well you should! Besides Tea is a nice girl!"

"Are you kidding me? That girl is a slut that only liked me, and not you. You got all jealous, and I laughed when she died but you cried."

"Yami I hate you!"

Woot is chapter one is done! Review, but try no to flame….It may be bad, but it is modeled after a Hannah Montana song, so what can you expect

-Kitykat556 (Melrocks622 will do chapter 2)


	2. Exotic,Foreign,French

This is the second chap of the joint fic (with Kitykat556) Best of Both Worlds. Hope you enjoyed the first chap, and for anyone who didn't see the note, this is a total crack fic.

Enjoy.

-Melrocks

**Summary**: Yami, Yugi's darker half, is secretly a teen model. What happens when Yugi finds out? Pairing: Puzzleshipping, CRACK FIC. Hannah Montana lovers stay away

**Pairing**: YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping) MalikxBakura (Theifshipping), JoeyxKaiba, (Puppyshipping), ShadixPegasus (?)

Millennium items still there (ig, Pegasus can read minds, Malik can take over people's minds)

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not us.

**CRACK FANFIC**

**OOC**

**---------------------**

Yugi couldn't believe Yami would lie to him! They had shared a body tow years and he didn't even know his other half was a famous in Seventeen Magazine.

Yugi walked home crying.

"Hahaha, Yugi you're crying again," Yugi grandpa said, "Did you get me my OK magazine?"

"Yes grandpapa," he said handing the magazine to him. 'I'm going to go to my room now. I'm just going to sit there and cry."

"Okay, have fun."

'Yep, I'm going to go there and cry. Not going to sneak out and steal something from Victoria Secrets to get in the newspapers, so I'm famous like Yami."

"Yeah, go have fun. I'll just be sitting here reading about Brittney's comeback. You go girl!"

"Kay, bye grandpapa," with that he went off to his room, opened a window and tried, but sadly failed, to climb down the tree."

After about ten minutes Yugi successfully climbed out of the tree and was making his way over Victoria Secret. As he walked he decided to steal the scared bra, and then since he was so small, he could get away with hiding in the racks.

With plan in mind he walked into the store. There he saw Mokuba; he had not seen Mokuba in months so he ran over to him happily.

"Mokuba!" he called out, then the boy turned around, and what Yugi saw horrified him, Mokuba was trying on bras!

"Oh, Yugi, you like me in this bra," he said holding up a bra, "Or this one," he said pointing to the one he was wearing.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Shopping!" He said happily, "Me and my girlfriends are here looking for the perfect bra!"

"Um, that's normal," Yugi said as he slowly backed away out of the store, completely forgetting his plan to steal the sacred bra. He ran blindly out of the store and into some random person.

It was Shadi, he was holding his cat, LukeyBadukey, and smiling, "Hello Yugi, what are you doing in front of my hangout?"

Yugi looked up to see what he was talking about and noticed a large neon sign that read "SHADI'S HOMEY HANGOUT"

"Sorry I didn't know where I was going."

Shadi smiled, "Come in and I'll give you a drink."

Yugi walked into the hangout and saw Joey there singing "Oh yeah it's Joey! He singing his super popular mega hit, 'The Sad Windmill'

_"Oh sad Windmill, I see blades turn and it makes me cry_

_Why are you sad Windmill, why are you sad?_

_Is it because your blades turn, or because the wind has stopped"_

Suddenly, a clanking noise rang throughout the building. Joey looked up and froze; the spotlight from above was falling. It happened so fast that no one could stop it, the spotlight his Joey.

"Oh my, call 911!" Someone screamed out

"Our idol has been hurt!" Some random girl screamed.

As all this happened Yugi ran over to Joey side, " JOEY!"

"Yugi," Joey said as he coughed, "I don't think I'm going to make it. Tell Kaiba, the inventor, that I don't want to date him…"  
'Joey!" Yugi called out again as tears streamed down his face, "Don't die!"

"Sorry, Yugi," and Joey closed his eyes.

-------------------

**At the hospital:**

A nurse walked into the white room followed by Yugi.

"Is he going to be okay ma'am?" Yugi asked the nurse.

"Just fine, he has a minor bump and a broken leg, but nothing to serious. Of course I still have to bring a doctor in here to make sure."

"Thank god!" Yugi said as he ran over to Joey's side, "You're okay!"

Joey blinked, he wasn't dead? He looked up to see Yugi and no surprise but the kid was crying.

"The nurse says you're fine. You were just being a drama queen!" Yugi said happily, "You just have a broken leg and a small bump on the head!"

"Really? I totally thought I was dying back there."

"No, you just blacked out from the pain!" Yugi said smiling.

'Oh, that's great, I just blacked out from the pain!"

As Joey said that the door opened, Yugi turned around to see who it was. A look of shock crossed over his face and Joey's too.

"Hello," the man said, "I'm doctor Bakura, and I'll be treating you today."

---------------------

Done! Okay for anyone that takes this fic seriously, please don't. When you come to read it don't come with any expectations. We're just hoping to make you laugh (at least once).

Well please review; flames are welcomes, just review!

I hope you enjoyed the second chap of, "Best of Both Worlds" 

-Melrocks622


	3. French Fries

Hey all you people. Kitykat556 is here and the house. It is time for the Best of Both Worlds, which you know is the story kitykat556 (The awesome person) and Melrocks622 (The lame one) are writing together. Yeah I get to write this chapter and the Egyptian you all know and love comes, Malik. He owns a cooking show. *party*

**Pairing**: YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping) MalikxBakura (Thiefshipping), KaibaxJoey (Puppyshipping), ShadixPeaguas (?)

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yugioh if we did Tea would have died already.

**CRACK FANFIC**

**OOC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am doctor Bakura."

"Oh hey Bakura!" Yugi, the annoying kid, said as he jumped up and down.

"Excuse me Yugi, I am with a patient," Bakura said in annoyed tone

"Oh-okay, but I am going to turn on the Television!" Yugi pushed the 'ON' button.

The show was on was 'Malik's Mega Marvelous Making Show' it starred, the sexy Egyptian, Malik, who was famous Egyptian chef.

"First you get the ingredients and puree them all together!" Malik, the hot Egyptian, that owned a cooking show directed, over the TV.

"Oh my god! Malik you are such a good cook. Your eyes and body, they all help you cook don't they? You are the best cook ever. I love you Malik!" Bakura shouted at the screen.

"It's just like Suu on my favorite TV show, with super sexy beast Ikuto. He beats Tadase, the dumbest prince. Ha, yeah, I said it. What are you going to do now Tadase?"

"Yugi you are being foolish, leave my office at once!" Bakura yelled. Yugi left the office. "Now back to Joey!" Bakura said while he examined Joey's broken leg. Joey I think you will be fine."

"Thanks doc!" Joey replied to Bakura. "Well I have to go eat French fries!" Joey got out of the hospital bed only to fall right on his face.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Joey, you can't move your leg, because you had surgery, when you were asleep. You can walk on it in about a month. Oh and by the way, Joey you are lucky, Malik just taught us how to make fries on his TV show!" Bakura said happily.

"Oh-okay doc."

**BOOOOM!**

"What did you do Doctor Bakura?" Joey questioned.

"I made French fries." Bakura said as he started to eat them and then he sighed. "Not as good as Malik." Bakura said sadly. "Well Joey I have to go kill, I mean save some people now. See ya!"

"Yeah, okay bye!" Joey said as he finally got back on his hospital bed.

"Hey Joseph, it is me Kabia, the inventor."

"Yeah, I am not a stupid, Mister inventor-sama.

"Well Joseph, I rushed to your side if you wanted to know."

"Yeah, that sure is rushing. A day after I was hurt you rush to me."

'Well Joseph I was in a business meeting and I had to cancel and rush to your side in your time of need!"

"You feed me lies!"

"Joey, you need to calm down, I cam here to see you and that's that." Kabia said; looking Joey in the eye.

"I am not talking to you!" Joey said, sounding like a two year old.

"Fine, but allow me to stay by your side." Kabia replied back to the blonde haired New Yorker. Joey ignored him. Then out of no where a new song by Joey started playing on Bakura's sound system. It was his song 'Kitty Come Home.

"_The sky is blue and sometimes I am too._

_I hate to see you cry on this day._

_I have some bacon to fry._

_So come little kitty come home."_

"You really have become quite the pop star." Kabia said to the pop idol. Joey looked at him and soon fell asleep. Kabia looked down at him and said "Good night sweet angel."

"Hey everyone!" Malik said barging through the door with Yugi, awaking Joey in the process. "Where is Bakura?" Malik asked, and on that note Bakura walked in the room

"Oh my God! It's you Malik, the greatest cook ever. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Yugi told me how much you loved my show. He told me you wanted to meet me and I couldn't deny a fan."

"Thanks Yugi, I owe you!" Bakura said to Yugi and then resumed talking to Malik.

"Well, I am happy now that I get to see Joey." Yugi said.

"Oh well I will not let you in my office still!"

"What!" Yugi said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is it. Thanks for reading. Please review. I know they were all OOC, but I warned you. This chapter was totally done by kitykat556. Yay, well now it is done. I never thought this day would come. Party. Keep reading because melrocks will do the next chapter. I know that is not that exciting, but still it will be good. And don't say why did you make this so stupid? When thinking that just remember it is a good old CRACK FIC. Yay. Keep reading. See ya guys when we get to chapter five. Bye.

-kitykat556.


End file.
